Agricultural sprayers are used to distribute agricultural products, such as fertilizers, insecticides, herbicides and fungicides, to a field or crops. Agricultural sprayers include one or more distribution booms that are long enough (e.g., 60 feet to 150 feet) to spray multiple rows of crops in a single pass. Agricultural fields are often irregular in shape and contain one or more of contour changes, tree lines, hillsides, ponds, or streams. Irregular shapes and contour changes can provide challenges in even distribution of agricultural products and can lead to waste of the agricultural product. Additionally, the configuration of the agricultural sprayer itself may cause unpredictable variation in application of the agricultural product.
Agricultural sprayers include a reservoir for a carrier substance. The reservoir is in communication, by way of a header tube, or pipe, with a plurality of sections provided along one or more carrier booms (e.g., boom tubes along the booms). The header is the main line extending between the reservoir and the carrier booms. Each of the plurality of sections includes multiple sprayer nozzles that distribute the carrier substance received by the section. The carrier substance includes the carrier substance, such as water, and, in one example, agricultural products dispersed into the carrier substance, for instance herbicides, pesticides, fertilizers, or the like.